Vampire That Hunts Vampires Part 3
by pinetreeplatypus
Summary: i do not own vampire knight


Note: 2 mysterious new characters enter this story, and their identity is a mystery. Which is the nameless one?

**At a Vampire Orphanage, 10 hours ago.....**

I can't believe I finally escaped that terrible place! That place where I starved to death! My clothes were all but crappy brown rags. A torn brown shirt, a pair of worn out black jeans, leather boots, and a long coat the color of decaying tan was all I had! This isn't the life style a pureblood should be living in, even if I don't remember my name! The place made out of creaking gray wood creaked as I ran out and down to climb a window.

"Stop right there, boy! We've got you surrounded! Put your hands up!" Vampires running the orphanage.

"I stop whenever I want to stop!" I declared. Crystals came up and blocked them from my path. Elite vampires have special powers; mine was controlling the growth of rock minerals.

"Cross Academy, it's time to reveal the student who is the only person who will tell me my name: Desushi Hio!"

**5 hours later after the nameless boy runs off.....**

"Desushi H...- I mean Rondo, for trying to blow Hanabusa Aido's head off, you are condemned for the hugest punishment in your life!" Headmaster Cross declared.

"Headmaster Cross, I can explain!" Desushi said, who was seated in an oak chair in front of the headmaster's desk, "Aido kept on provoking me! He tried to kill me with crystals and ice!"

"I highly doubt that! As punishment, you'll be staying inside of the Night Class dorm for the rest of the month! Hey Desushi-Chan, are you ok?" Headmaster Cross asked. Stop laughing; I had a good reason to pass out!

**5 hours later (AKA Present Time, 6:00 a.m)**

I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! Imagine this: there's this extremely pale teenager who looks like a freaking 7th grader staring at a bunch of adults who are giving stares at her that tell her they're bored. The very pale, not to mention very angry looking, sad teenager got extremely depressed instead of mad at vampires right when she slipped herself in a night class uniform. That teenager of course is me and those adults are the nasty homicidal vampires. There was the huge mansion decked with miserable colors like grays, blacks, and whites. Also some other color I can't describe. What is the headmaster up to?

"You must be kidding!" Aido sighed while I just stood there holding my black suitcase with both hands. I just stood there straight with a blank look. Kaname surprised me then. Yes, HE ACTUALLY DID THIS! He got off the couch he was sitting on, walked towards me slowly with this small smile that made me make an angry face at him, took my hand, _**THEN KISSED IT**_. That's what he did, as if it was like the Victorian age and he was courting me. I made a small noise like a gasp then slapped him. Then all of the vampires gasped and started whispering. Some made snarls and hisses at me, one even spat at me! When I slapped him, it actually made a mark on his face. There was a streak of blood across his left cheek. I then went back to my blank pose for awhile then.

He suddenly grabbed my collar with and his eyes that were staring down mine turned red. Kaname's eyes suddenly turned normal and dropped me. The whole entire time my face was calm. All of the sudden, the door slammed open. A guy around my age with a lot of black hair and light blue eyes in a day class uniform,

"Does anybody know where the restroom is?" He asked. He wore this stupid smile, his eyes were too freaking huge, and he a fucking tooth pick. There's something so wrong with this guy, he seemed too happy. Like, those stupid public school preps with money that party a lot.

"Um, it should be in your dorm, idiot." Aido answered. The guy smiled and said,

"Thank you very much, I really appreciate that! Hey Desushi, can I see you after my classes today? I need to ask you something." The guy was now very happy.

"Uh…."

"That's great Desushi! See you all later! Thanks for helping me; I'm a new student here!" With that, he shut the door. Everybody sat or stood where they were until Ruka whispered,

"Is he gone?"

*SLAM*! The door was slammed wide open. There stood a guy in a night class uniform. He had dark blue hair and silver eyes. He also didn't have the elegant vampire form other vampires have, he had a frail weak like stature.

"WHERE'S THE FUCKING RESTROOM!?" He yelled.

"DORM!" Everyone yelled.

"Oh how precise! What a nice way to welcome your new student!" He then stormed to his room at the dorm.

"Wow, he can find his room but not the bathroom." I commented.

"What a disgrace to vampires! Such rude manners!" Toya complained, "Most vampires don't cuss, even those damned level E's."

"_You_ just cussed." I muttered, "And some level E's are good people! Like Zero!"

"Zero's a butt munch." Some blonde kid remarked, "He threw a banana at me once! I wish he was a nice guy!"

"I thought it was a hammer." Toya remarked, "And it was yellow, decked with red flowers."

"I'm going into my dorm before I go to hell." I snapped. When I went into my assigned dorm, I felt a strange presence. A presence from both boys…. It's probably nothing I hope. Right when I was about to take a short nap, I heard a bunch of yelling. It was from that blue haired kid again.

"What are you day class runts doing messing around with my stuff? You have no right at all!" He pouted. Then came Zero's voice.

"We have right; we are the prefects of Cross Academy. Today is inspection day, and you and every other student is equal, vampire." I decided to sneak near by the boy's room and spy near the opened door way unnoticed.

"Why the hell were you carrying this?"

TO BE CONTINUED! SORRY FOR SHORTNESS! I GUESS YOU'LL HAVE TO FIGURE OUT WHO IS WHO NEXT PART!


End file.
